


Figure and Form

by SocialMoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Food baby, I'm surprised that's not a tag, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, mention of disordered eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialMoth/pseuds/SocialMoth
Summary: Yuuri has a food baby. Viktor teases him. Feelings happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> November 2016
> 
> Eh, bad title is bad/potentially misleading. Maybe I'll come up with something better later.
> 
> So I haven't uploaded anything since October 2014, and I'm nervous af about posting this after such a long dry spell. But, I figured I should reassure y'all I'm alive. It's my son's birthday, after all. (Happy birthday, Yuuri-kun! <3) 
> 
> I have a head-canon (thanks in no small part to Tumblr artists GODDAMMIT) that Viktor is low-key obsessed with Yuuri's belly and takes advantage of opportunities to poke at it.
> 
> This was meant to be more fluffy, and then it got angsty when I didn't intend it to. Oops. And then you know it just got weird at the end but that's nothing new for me or AO3 or even this gotdam fandom nOW IS IT.
> 
> I don't own anything to do with "Yuri!!! On ICE," I'm just yet another protective mum to these characters.
> 
> Aside from "late autumn/winter" I don't have a specific timestamp for this. But it's canon-compliant through at least ep 7.

"You feel okay to walk?" Viktor asked quietly as he replaced his credit card in his wallet. Half-asleep already from fullness and, okay, a couple glasses of plum wine, Yuuri nodded his chin into his supporting hand, eyelids drifting lower and fuzzing the warm lights of the restaurant through his lashes. Viktor seemed to have a white halo about his silver hair, and his blue eyes practically glowed. "Yuuri," his coach chided, "I never would have thought you were a lightweight," he said with amusement as Yuuri's chin slipped out of his hand, nearly crashing into the table. Flushing, Yuuri shook his head.

"It's not the wine," he insisted, sitting up straighter. The movement stretched his belly uncomfortably and he curled marginally forward again. Under the table, he gingerly massaged his stomach with the heel of his other hand, grimacing at the empty plates in front of him. He hadn't intended to eat that much, really. But he had hit a big personal goal today, and in some respect that warranted celebration, and maybe Viktor had insisted on getting _shabu-shabu_ because he didn't get enough hot pot in China, and perhaps the Russian's enthusiasm had gotten him a bit carried away as well.

 _I have a lot of stair running to do tomorrow,_ Yuuri thought, not looking forward to heaving himself up the hill to the skating rink multiple times with extra pounds of food and retained water lurking in his system. The very thought made him feel bile rising...

Viktor's ice-colored eyes glittered merrily as he understood. "Ah, I see. _Kobuta-chan_ bit off more than he could chew? Literally?"

Yuuri blushed deeper. " _Please_ don't call me that..." he groaned, eyes darting around the room. It was pretty early for dinner, and there weren't many other people at this restaurant. But everyone here could not be ignorant that this was Viktor Nikiforov sitting across the table from him; and pet names were not something Yuuri was used to in any respect. He braced his hands on the table to rise from his seat, head still bowed in embarrassment. His winter jacket, buttoned up, easily concealed the post-dinner pudge pushing against his sweater and made him feel a little better about walking back when Viktor could see. To his credit, his coach did not say anything more on the subject, taking the hint in Yuuri's persisting frown. Instead he chattered away about the things they saw around them; now that it had grown dark, it was easier to see the fairy lights strewn across awnings and entryways for the upcoming Christmas holiday. The sight lifted Yuuri's mood; it also made him nostalgic for the winters he'd spent at college in Detroit, and the explosion of holiday decorations immediately following Halloween. It hadn't snowed yet. Although it had become cold enough for warm layers, there were still no hints of snowfall any time soon. Rain, though, came down so lightly he didn't notice until he realized the lights were blurring out into colorful, shimmering aureoles through his glasses...

"Yuuri!" Viktor yelped, and suddenly the Russian's hands gripped his shoulders, steadying him. Yuuri blinked hard, fighting to see straight. He had a vague recollection of the world swaying around him. He gasped for breath, his gloved hand seeking the collar of Viktor's coat and gripping tight. The older man's heart hammered against his fist and Yuuri looked up to meet his wide eyes, a question on his lips.

"You slipped. You almost fell," Viktor blurted before he could speak, his breath ghosting in front of his mouth. He squeezed Yuuri's arms reassuringly. "You okay?" His eyes squinted in concern, scanning Yuuri's face for any sign he might faint again.

Shaken, Yuuri nodded. He didn't _think_ he was intoxicated enough for blacking out, but it had been a long time since he had really partaken. He shivered. Viktor threw an arm across his shoulders and wrapped one of Yuuri's around his own, clasping his hand tightly. "Vikt--" Yuuri startled.

"I am _not_ allowing you to fall and break a hip," he said lightly. The teasing lilt in his voice had Yuuri believing Viktor just wanted the excuse to cop a hug.

"I should be saying that to _you_ , _ji-chan_ ," he joked, knowing Viktor was fully aware by now there were not nearly enough years between them for his coach to be an "uncle," much less for worrying about breaking hips so easily.

" _Ehhhh,_ did Yuuri just make a joke? I knew you were drunk; and on only two drinks! _Kawai sou ni_ ," the Russian laughed, triumphant, like he had won a schoolyard bet.

"Your accent is still terrible," Yuuri grumbled; underneath he was pleased that Viktor tried as much as he could to practice Japanese while he was here. He tried to return in kind by learning a bit of Russian, but the sounds tended to garble in his mouth and he had barely managed more than Viktor knew of Japanese.

"Ah, you're no fun, Yuuri," Viktor said, but he had relaxed since he'd saved his student from a sudden fall. Yuuri felt alert, and he actively watched his step, and he remained engaged in conversation – even bringing his snarky side to the table as tended to happen after you got a drink in him.

They made it to Yu-topia Onsen without any further incident; Yuuri had to remind Viktor to remove his shoes in the _genkan_ , while toeing off his own. "Of course, of course," Viktor mumbled to himself as he did so, simultaneously giving Makkachin a loving scratch behind the ears when the poodle came to greet them. He then lent a helping hand to Yuuri up the step from the entryway, as Yuuri still seemed a little unsteady, his jaw tight in some discomfort. Nodding a thank-you to Viktor, Yuuri promptly shuffled away for his bedroom, intending to have a lie-down for a bit while all the food he ate digested. He didn't stop to think what Viktor might do in the meantime, but it apparently didn't matter, for soon enough the man pressed his door open, a steaming mug in hand.

"I made you some tea," he announced softly as Makkachin nosed the door further open, unable to see for certain if Yuuri was awake. With a small tired grunt Yuuri pushed himself up and reached for his glasses, the blanket falling from his shoulders to settle in his lap. He was distressingly conscious of his belly spilling over his waistband – he hadn't changed out of his jeans, but only shed his sweater for the T-shirt underneath. He hoped Viktor wouldn't notice it. "Peppermint," Viktor continued, bringing it over to his bedside.

"Thank you," Yuuri said, taking the mug and inhaling the vapors, the steam fogging his glasses. He still felt too full for much, but maybe he could manage small sips after the tea had cooled some. Setting the mug on his bedside table, Yuuri gathered the blanket a little higher on his chest and looked beatifically up at Viktor. "I'm okay, now," he placated, reading a lingering concern in the older man's jaded eyes. "Just ate too much. I'm not used to it anymore... Since you've been here..."

"I thought that may have had something to do with it," Viktor mused, taking an unspoken invitation to sit next to Yuuri on top of the blanket. His eyes twinkled. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat that much at once."

"That tends to happen with me and _shabu-shabu_ ," Yuuri said sheepishly, twisting the sheets in his hands.

"Oh. My fault, then."

"No!" Yuuri hesitated at the surprise in Viktor's eyes at his outburst. "No, no, I should have had more restraint. I have to keep practicing for the next competition and for that I need to stay in shape an--"

" _Yuu_ ri," Viktor interjected, smiling indulgently. He slipped a finger under Yuuri's chin, tilting his head up. The younger caught his breath – realized he had started hyperventilating. "You probably needed it. One big meal isn't going to hurt anything. Life is too short not to go a little crazy once in a while, _da_?"

Abashed, Yuuri swallowed thickly and nodded. " _Da_ ," he repeated, eyes dropping to his lap again. Lips pressed against his forehead, still cool from the walk outside. Viktor broke away and Yuuri turned to reach the mug on his nightstand. The blanket fell away from his chest into his lap again and Viktor emitted a most inelegant squawk.

" _Kobuta-chan_ looks pregnant!" he blurted impishly, sliding his hand under Yuuri's loose shirt to prod it.

"Viktor, _hot tea_!" Yuuri shrieked at how cold Viktor's hands were despite having just carried in a mug of tea, and he squirmed away from the exploring fingers. His face had gone entirely red, and Viktor too had a rosy cast to his cheeks and nose as he held in laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is!" Viktor insisted. It hadn't been so obvious on the walk home, under all those heavy layers; but sitting in just a cotton shirt, Yuuri's full belly looked like a woman's at least five months into pregnancy. "Yuuri, I know you embraced the idea of presenting both genders with your Eros program, but you don't need to commit to it off the rink as well!"

" _Yareyare!_ " Yuuri whined in frustration, burying his heated face in his hands and fighting to take deeper breaths to calm himself. Must Viktor be so... _Viktor_?! At least they were alone. But none of this helped him feel any less overstuffed and huge.

Things had turned very still. Dead air hung between them, just the sounds of Makkachin shifting on the floor. Yuuri's heart picked up speed – what the _hell_ had just happened? What was going through Viktor's mind now? His?!

The mattress shifted beneath him and Yuuri lifted his face out of his hands to find Viktor's right before his, looking uncertain but sincere. "I'm sorry. I didn't think first. This is about me insisting you keep to my workout and diet program at all times, isn't it? To keep your weight down for competition?" After a long moment chewing on his lip rather than speaking, Yuuri nodded. Sighing, Viktor dropped his gaze to somewhere right of Yuuri's hip. "I'd thought you lost that weight awfully quick. Then Yurio showed up and there wasn't a good time for me to speak to you about it, but I was still worried. And then I just chose to forget about it, because you didn't _keep_ losing weight, and you were able to practice, and everything else that I guessed mattered to a coach. It never came up again to be concerned, until..." He cast his eyes up again and it Yuuri could almost watch the scene play in the clouded blue spheres: his sudden refusal to eat the night before the China Cup. He'd managed breakfast the next day, but he hadn't wanted a repeat of his self-destruction at last season's Grand Prix, so even that had been minimal. "I didn't say anything because we didn't have privacy. I didn't want to push it when you already had so much else that was more important on your mind. Yuuri," he said, switching tracks, "you haven't done anything wrong, or bad, tonight. Okay?"

A sigh seemed to leave Yuuri's entire body, and he nodded gratefully, leaning back against the headboard and taking up the mug of tea again. " _Yokatta_ ," he said under his breath - to himself, but Viktor caught it. He smiled and shifted higher on the bed, laying his head on the pillow, looking up and watching his student sip at the still-hot tea. His nose scrunched at an unexpected taste. "Did you add ginger?" he asked after he was able to sample larger mouthfuls.

"I thought it would help warm you up," Viktor confirmed, "It was pretty cold on the walk home, _ne_?" When his eyes got tired of craning up at Yuuri's jaw and throat and half-lidded eyes, they drifted down to Yuuri's rounded belly, all too obvious in his current positioning. It wasn't like when they'd first started working together – well, Yuuri'd had extra weight everywhere then, not just his gut – but it brought him a certain strange nostalgia for the earliest days of their relationship. Back when Yuuri had been completely shy with him, struck dumb in his presence and barely able to keep together every time they touched. Trying to coax the young man out of his shell, to connect with him, had been a challenge as much as a delight. And he had come so far already in the less-than-a-year they had been together, so much closer to the man he was meant to be. Viktor knew he had changed, himself. He had never felt so close to another human being since he had danced into the global spotlight; he couldn't _get_ close to anyone, when everyone had his public image in mind. And now, Yuuri – who had never asked any more than for Viktor to be _himself_ – had shown him how to be _real_ again.

"Viktor?" Yuuri asked tentatively, breaking him out of his thoughts. A long-fingered, pale hand had found its way onto Yuuri's stomach - Viktor's hand.

"It's kinda sexy, in a way," Viktor purred, and Yuuri nearly choked on his tea.

"Wha-wh-why??" he stammered, and if voices could blush Yuuri's would certainly be as scarlet as his face. The Russian rubbed his thumb over the crest of the younger man's belly, then he wrapped his arm across Yuuri's hip and pulled himself closer, tucking his face against Yuuri's chest.

"Can't explain it. You're cute."

"Viktor..." his voice trailed off, a glimpse of the old Yuuri, who lost all his words the moment Viktor took him by surprise again. Viktor returned to palming his belly, gently massaging circles. It... felt kind of nice. So he let his coach keep doing it; and he finished his tea, alternately gazing straight ahead and glancing down to watch Viktor watching him.

Yuuri still felt sleepy from the food and drink, so after setting his mug aside he slid down until he and Viktor were lined up, resting their heads on his pillow. Laying on his back was still too uncomfortable so Yuuri rolled to his left side. Viktor, without any prompting, spooned up behind him, lacing their hands together. "Better?"

"Mm." Yuuri yawned, and Viktor nuzzled the hair at the nape of his neck, the still-cold tip of his nose tickling under Yuuri's hairline. The boy shuddered against him, though Viktor felt certain it was not from cold this time.

"Want me to leave so you can sleep?"

"This is fine."

Smiling, Viktor pressed a kiss to the bit of shoulder exposed by the collar of Yuuri's shirt. The younger's shirt had rode up and he slipped their hands under the fabric. "I don't want you to be scared of eating too much, or too much of the things you like. I should have known better. I _did._ I just didn't say it right."

Yuuri moved their clasped hands on top of his shirt again, against his heart. "It's in the past, Viktor. It's... I. I know how to deal with it. If I wasn't competing right now, I wouldn't care so much."

"Wouldn't you? It seemed like you weren't so happy with yourself when I first got here, either."

"I don't really want to get into it now," Yuuri murmured, giving Viktor's fingers a little squeeze to reassure him he wasn't upset. _Just not tonight_. He shifted his legs and hips, trying to find something more comfortable. His breaths came carefully, as if taking in too much air would make his stomach burst. Perhaps it would. Viktor let the topic drop. If Yuuri's emotions ran too high, he might make himself ill. They lay in silence for a while, so long that Viktor wondered if the younger had fallen asleep. "You know," he said suddenly, voice unnaturally bright, "when you first showed me Eros, you know what I thought?"

Viktor's heart skipped a beat, remembering that day on the ice. "Hm?"

Yuuri laughed, like he was shocked he was even about to admit this. "I thought it was _so_ sexy; I felt like you skating that routine, alone, could make me pregnant."

Viktor rose onto his elbow, flipping Yuuri onto his back to reveal his taut stomach again, the boy's face bright red again. "And now here we are! 'Food baby' is what you're thinking of, right? And I was the one who suggested _shabu-shabu_ , after all; so I guess I did 'get you pregnant!'" He abruptly descended into laughter, Yuuri getting caught up in his enthusiasm and joining in despite his crippling mortification.

And then Viktor kissed his belly, warm and honest. And they both fell silent, unmoving, Yuuri's heart racing and chills racing up his spine, prickling the skin on his arms. And Viktor was saying something in a low, wistful voice, muffled in Yuuri's stretched skin, just barely intelligible. "What a shame, that we can't have a real baby. That it's impossible. I would love your children, Yuuri." He turned his head to lock eyes with Yuuri; serious, longing eyes the color of a clear winter sky. Unable to speak, Yuuri threaded his fingers through Viktor's silky hair. The strands glided between them, soft and fine; not like his own coarse, thick black ones.

Swallowing doubt, the urge to dismiss Viktor's words as drunken stream-of-consciousness, Yuuri spoke tremulously, "We could always adopt. I know it's not the same. But they _would_ be _ours_." That seemed to be the right thing to say; Viktor smiled softly, though sadly, and he lifted himself up again, bringing his lips to Yuuri's.

It wasn't like the kiss at the Cup of China. That had been impulsive, unexpected, so fast Yuuri hadn't been sure that it had even happened until he saw it all over news outlets online. This was... he couldn't exactly _compare,_ but this was nice, too: soft, subtle, patient, and conveying so much with just a moment of chaste contact. Yuuri parted his lips a bit, cos he had a feeling he was supposed to. Viktor mirrored it, but nothing further happened, no intrusion. His breath was hot, and tasted like plum wine still; and his body warm and solid against him felt like the safest place, and suddenly arms wrapped around and brought him home.

**Author's Note:**

> . . .
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO GO THERE DID YOU.
> 
> Tbh that's actually nothing new for me; I just haven't posted any of my weird shit before. XD
> 
> Sidebar that I don't think Yuuri has/had an eating disorder, per se; I think that was a spate of emotional/stress eating such as happens to many of us, cos it's not come up again in context of the show. Whether he continued that behavior after his self-destruction mentioned at the start of ep 1 isn't clear to me because he gains weight easily anyway and, well, from my observations in college, it's very hard for Asians to avoid gaining weight on American food in general. But obviously I pulled conclusions from certain things that have happened and twisted them to suit what I wanted to say. As we do.
> 
> I hope I handled it realistically, and with respect and care at least; I've struggled with a diagnosed eating disorder for almost 6 years now, and the last thing I want is for anyone to think I've been indelicate. It certainly was not on purpose if I have.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys. I know it's not my best work, but I'm certainly glad to be apparently writing again. :)
> 
> \--
> 
> I've forgotten most of what I knew of Japanese (which wasn't much in the first place tbh) so please let me know if I've misused something. I think I have all these correct, though...
> 
> Kobuta-chan -- "piglet," affectionately.  
> shabu-shabu -- if you know what hot pot is, it's basically the same thing: broth is brought to the table along with raw ingredients, and you cook it yourself. That was probably the most I ate in one sitting in Japan. The name is the onomatopoeia for the sound of 'swishing' the ingredients in the broth.  
> Ji-chan -- "uncle;" can literally refer to a relative, or is also often used as a term of endearment to a middle-aged man. I know this sounds similar to what Yurio calls his grandfather -- that's "jii-chan." ;)  
> Kawai sou ni -- used here to mean "what a shame!"  
> Genkan - traditional Japanese entryway, where you remove your outdoor shoes for house slippers.  
> Da - Russian "yes"  
> Yareyare - used here as "omg pls stop"  
> Yokatta - "thank goodness / I'm grateful." You may recognize it as what Yuuri says after his convo with Ciao Ciao in ep 4. :)  
> Ne - used at the end of a sentence to seek agreement. Think of it like "isn't it? / am I right?"


End file.
